


Team Fortress fights the Zombies

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dark tonight in Teufort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Fortress fights the Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> notes: ever sincc the Mega Fic writing i uant to write using the team fortress but now i am and is late but hapyp holloween!  
> and I also wrote this BEFIRE the wave 6 66 mission that was ralease some while ago for TF2 actual

On Teufort it was having the dark night one night that was storming strongly. Sniper was in the sniphing spot but it was hard to see outside from dork and the dark was storm at him so he colundunt see so good

when was a lightning and Sniiper saw something someone in the dixtanc so Sniper shoot at him bacasa he thou it was a BLUE soldier but the guy not fall don and so Sniper soot again and also again but not die because more lightning and Sniper saw that was a zombie and WAS ALREADY DEAD

Sniper scared at himself and toldhis radio to the team that zombies were outside so snipter storted the hedshots and more zombies were out there so sniper needed helpC

HAPTER TWO: THE REST OF THE TEAM

Inside the fort Tufort Medic and Spy and Soldier and Heofy were playing cards and Scout was eating an a sandwich and engie was expresimensting on the wok bench and pyro was also there and demomam was dunk there wen sniper told them over the radio and the team laughted at the joke "ha ha is funny" sodier lagehd but "no is real not laugh" and everyone was sreirous

"this is serious" said Heavy and ever agreed epext for Demoman becau drunk "we need to go win the fight"said Soldier so they gotg thier guuns and went to go help at Sniper

Team outside and hey find no sinper? and not on the radio so they try to find at him but instod find a zombie!

"It must have goot the Sniper!" Engie yell but a metal blade of sword went throuh it and zombie died a fall and Sniper said "g"day mates"

"It is Sniper" says Heevy "How did you live" "They took my snriuping spot but am doing an alright"  
"Weve gogs to stop them" scout said his bat and the team went.

CHAPTER THREE: ZOMBIE FIGHTSING

Team went to go to fighting at the zombie horde that was there so they did a fight and Sniper got back in tower frist and Engingeer made a stentry and dispenser and Spy dugsgised hisself as a zombie adn was in back at horde axting like

a zombie. Heavy and medic were ready for uberchrage and Demoman was not drunk so he planted stickey bombs and Soldler and Pyro and scout were ready to fight so when the zombies came the team had a ready to win and able to win easily but first they had to fight..

Snoper began the headshots because were still an away away so the team knew. scoot and pyro attacked at front and zombies died and Soldier Blew them up with explosions "but there are too many and we have to need to retreat" Ssoldier said and they go back and zombies got caught in Stickey trap and Demo said "hahahah kablooie" and laughed at such an explosion and spy backstabbed a lot and sentry destroyed a many and Heavy got charge froum Medic and killed many while fighting with his gun and all the zombies had died

"We win" Scout louded"

"Yes but for how long" Spy looked

THE END


End file.
